


It was a pencil

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles met Erik after accidentally throwing a pencil at him.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a pencil

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thing I wrote based off of these head canons I came up with for some AU that I also came up with.

Charles Xavier had not, at all, meant to throw his pencil at the new kid. No, not at all.

 

He wanted to stand up and apologize but, _dammit,_ the kid was all the way across the room and class was going on and- _oh wow, this guy was actually really good looking._ All the more reason for Charles to get angry at himself for hitting the kid with his pencil. Damn his luck.

 

The new student hadn't even flinched when the pencil hit him. He just narrowed his eyes and merely glanced sideways to look at Charles. Charles gulped and fidgeted in his seat. If looks could kill, Charles had a feeling he'd be six feet under by now. And it hadn't helped that the guy was fucking _gorgeous,_ Jesus Christ.

 

Charles could have reached out with his telepathy and said, "I'm sorry," but considering the hostility he saw on the guy's face, that wasn't a good idea. He could just feel the waves of annoyance radiating off of the guy, hitting Charles' head forcefully. It gave Charles a dull ache in his mind, a small reminder of the new student's... Odd presence. As a telepath, Charles could feel the difference between a human and mutant mind. And this guy, his mind was definitely mutant, but a special kind.

 

Charles was forced with the anticipation of waiting for class to end. Once the teacher dismissed them and the bell rang, Charles shot up from his seat and stumbled across the room to the student he had hit. The guy was still packing up his things, seemingly taking his time. "Excuse me!" Charles called out. The guy snapped his head up and Charles was just about to reach him-

 

-Until he tripped on one of the desks, fell forward on his face, and blacked out.

 

______________

 

Charles woke up to a bright light, squinting as his vision tried to clear. His nose fucking hurt and whenever he tried to move his eyebrow it hurt. He sat up and saw that the guy he hit in the head with a pencil earlier was sitting beside him in a chair. Charles was in a bed and he looked around and realized he was in the fucking infirmary. He looked back at the guy's impassive face, staring at Charles intensely.

 

"First of all," Charles started. " _What the actual fuck._ Second of all, I am sorry I hit you with my pencil. I wasn't aiming for you." The guy didn't blink and then slowly straightened, stretching himself languidly and Charles wondered how long the guy must have been sitting there in an uncomfortable position. "You were walking over to me then you tripped and face planted onto the floor," the guy drawled. "You were knocked unconscious so I was forced to take you to the school's infirmary."

 

Charles almost frowned when the guy stopped talking. His voice was just so nice and smooth. His accent made Charles feel sleepy and soothed. He realized that he must've hit hard against the floor if he was thinking like this. Charles then put on a lazy smile, "I'm Charles."

 

Charles reached out a hand to the guy who only eyed it and frowned. "Erik Lehnsherr," the guy, Erik, replied. Taking the hint, Charles dropped his hand back down to the bed, ignoring the small feeling of rejection. At least he had gotten a name.

 

"Thank you for taking me to the infirmary," Charles said. Erik waved his hand and then stood up and headed to the nurse without a word. Charles watched as Erik conversed with the nurse quietly and the nurse filled out something before handing it to Erik. The nurse then made her way over to Charles and smiled.

 

“Hi there, Charles,” the nurse greeted. Charles smiled softly at the woman who told Charles she was going to just check on his face and so he held still patiently. His mind could still feel the presence of Erik in the room, unmoving. Charles wondered why Erik hadn’t left already.

 

Once the woman finished, she pulled away and said he was good to go. Charles had thankfully got out of the bed and walked over to Erik cautiously. When Erik made no sign of moving, Charles quickened his pace and stood by Erik’s side.

 

“Well?” Charles asked, not exactly sure what he was expecting. Erik only grunted before turning to leave and Charles followed him, keeping up pace. “What’s your next class? We might have the same one. And seeing as you’re a new student here, you might want some help get- _Ow!”_ Charles yelped as he stopped, his hand reached up to his skull. Erik too had stopped and was looking at him with the same unfeeling look he had earlier which made Charles scowl.

 

“I just hit my fucking face on the floor and you decide to smack me on the back of my head?!” Charles hissed. Erik tilted his head slightly, as if contemplating what to say. He then shot Charles a pointed look, “You threw a pencil at me.” Charles’ eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“I apologized!” Charles huffed. Erik began to move again, making Charles have to jog to catch up. Erik rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Doesn’t change the fact that you hit me with your pencil.” Charles frowned but kept walking with Erik until they ended up in front of the history classroom.

 

Erik gestured to the door, “Well?” Charles, still miffed that Erik hit him, huffed and entered the room. Once they were both inside, the teacher stopped in the middle of his lesson and turned to Charles and Erik.

 

"Charles?" the teacher asked. "It's not like you to be late. Do you guys have a note?" Charles froze. He had forgotten to ask for a not back at the infirmary. Suddenly, it made sense to Charles why Erik was handed a piece of paper from the nurse. Erik then stepped forward, snapping Charles out of his thoughts.

 

"I have them," Erik told the teacher before handing over two slips of paper. The teacher examined them before gesturing for them to take a seat. The two sat in the back together and Charles beamed. As the teacher continued on with his lesson, Charles wrote something down and passed it to Erik.

 

Erik looked down at the piece of paper and raised an eyebrow. Charles just nodded at him, urging him to open it. Erik obliged and read, "Thanks for getting my note back there, it had slipped my mind. Would you like to be friends?" Erik wrote something short and passed it back discreetly.

 

Charles smile faltered when he saw the plain "No" scrawled onto the piece of paper. But Charles wasn't going to just give up. "Why?" he wrote back before handing the piece of paper over again. Erik glanced down at it, his expression unchanging. After writing something, he passed it back to Charles.

 

"Because you threw something at me," Charles read. Charles rolled his eyes. "It was a pencil! A pencil!" Charles wrote back before practically shoving the piece of paper at Erik. A few people around them turned to look at them and Charles blushed. He looked back over to Erik who was grinning at him, all teeth bared, until he took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

  
The bell then rang and all of the students stood up, eager to get out of class. Charles stayed seated though, glaring at Erik. "It was a _pencil_ ," Charles plainly said. Erik looked down at him from where he was standing and rolled his eyes. He then picked up his backpack and exited the room, leaving Charles to wonder if Erik had agreed to being his friend or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in their freshman year of high school.


End file.
